Thorn
This character belongs to Samurai and is part of their book, Path of Legends. Thorn and the Path of Legends universe are © 2020 Samurai, all rights reserved. To find this love of mine, I'd walk through wind and fire, Forever and always . . . -Skillet, "Dead Inside" Appearance Thorn has spikyish, longish black hair and eyes like spicy green jalapenos. He gets his green eyes from his mother, and that's about the only thing they have in common as far as looks. Thorn has a lot of tattoos, piercings, and man jewelry. Sometimes he’ll have black stripes painted on his face, but not all the time. He has spiraling vine tattoos on his shoulders/biceps, as well as a dragon tattoo on his back (which is why I never draw him looking back or walking away because MAN, that dragon is complicated). He has several ear piercings, a couple lip piercings, and a nose piercing, as well as a man necklace made of polished crocodile teeth (though he may also wear an enchanted jaguar fang). He also has crocodile tooth bracelets and anklets, but he doesn't wear them very often. What IS worn often is guyliner. Like most Titans, he's very tall and very ripped. His teeth are pretty intimidating - and they're supposed to be, since he's a Titan, but his smile is kind of scary. It's friendly, just...just a little unnerving. Very unnerving. Usually he doesn't wear a shirt because he just doesn't. He has a man skirt cloth thing around his waist, under which he wears shorts because shorts. Sometimes he wears a red cloak too. In battle, he wears black armor. Pretty simple. Personality Thorn tends to be quiet and doesn't talk a whole lot around strangers; if he does, he's really awkward. Really awkward. He has some self-confidence, but that doesn't make him any less shy. He prefers to listen rather than speak, though he doesn't like being told what to do and makes his own decisions. Yeah, he wouldn't RATHER make his own decisions - he MAKES his own decisions, and the world just has to deal with it. He follows orders/directions okay, but if he thinks he should do something else, well, screw whatever the orders were! He hates it when people act like they know more than he does, especially when it comes to medical stuff. He knows the cure for every single illness known to Samurath, he can heal any wound, he stitched his own arm back on all by himself (no hands - he used his teeth), and he's done surgery on himself, so don't even act like you know ANYTHING, peasant. Yeah. He gets very salty when some other doctor is all, "Oh, this might be the cause, blah blah blah." Like THEY know ANYTHING. And . . . they usually don't. They really don't. He loves making them feel stupid: Storm: ouch my stomach Doctor: this appears to be a sign of strawberryphotosynthesiscumulonimbus-itis. not sure what that is but it sounds tERRIBLE, let me explain the history of it, literally just made it up- Thorn: sTORM Storm: ouch Thorn: eAT THIS LEAF, HONEY -stuffs some obscure herb down her throat- fEEL BETTER Storm: wow I do feel better Doctor: . . . what even . . . Thorn: hAHA Anyway, despite his (mostly) soft-spoken nature, Thorn is known to be extremely protective of anyone he cares about and will fight whoever or whatever he has to in order to protect them. This is about the only time the "Titanlike nature" comes out - get between him and someone he cares about, and say goodbye to those limbs, because he's vicious when someone threatens his family. Other than that, he's sweet, and he isn't as irritable as other Titans tend to be. It takes a lot to piss him off. But . . . don't piss him off. Bad plan. Sometimes he's an absolute mess and tends to be very shy and awkward at social events. Not that he goes to a lot of those, but the few times he does...help. Abilities Cooking is not one of them. Recipe: just use a dash of salt Thorn: jUST uSE a dASH oF sALT Hehe. Moving on to actual powers, he's a painmaster, meaning he has complete power over pain; he can take physical or emotional pain and channel it into his enemies (through direct contact or from a distance), and he can take away the pain of allies and bear it himself. Pain makes him stronger and the more pain he's dealing with, the more unstoppable he becomes. He is a revered healer and can fix pretty much anything, even without magic. As far as magic goes, he's a powerful warlock, and though there are some limitations on his magic, he's definitely a force to be reckoned with. Examples of enchantments he is capable of include: *turning pebbles into songbirds *reviving wilting plants *teleporting an entire village to a different location (village meaning the people - he could move the houses too, but it would take a lot of energy) *cursing people (he wouldn't, but if he was that kind of person, curses would be things like plagues, bad luck, and haunting by evil spirits) *protecting people from curses *resizing objects He cannot, however, conjure objects from thin air. He spends quite a bit of time creating magical objects - a rose that never wilts (he could've just gone and bought a plastic rose from Hobby Lobby, but hey), a sword that can cut through steel, and a host of other things. These take time to make, so he's in his Sketchy Witchdoctor Lair a lot, but he's just as often seen in the kitchen, as he quite enjoys raiding the fridge for snacks. Voice and Manner of Speaking Despite his extreme appearance and advanced age (Defenders have eternal youth, but 20,000 years is 20,000 years), Thorn's voice is very gentle and childish. Storm describes it as "unTitanlike", because Titans generally have more of a growl to their voice than Thorn does. He also has a slight accent and rolls his R's. Relationships Jaguar Satake Jaguar is his stepson, and Thorn is very protective of him. They've known each other since the very second Jaguar was born, and they're really close - Jaguar never met his biological father, so Thorn is the only father he's ever known. Crimson Fern Jaguar's mother and, as of a few years after Jaguar was born, Thorn's wife. Thorn loves her, and he would do anything for her. They were friends for several years before they were married, and both of them insisted to themselves that it was STRICTLY A FRIENDSHIP. Meanwhile, they were falling for each other like crazy, and eventually, they just accepted it. Thunderstorm Satake Storm is his daughter, and he loves her very much, even though she's defiant and difficult sometimes. Okay, she's defiant and difficult most of the time, but that doesn't make any difference. Sakura Satake Sakura is his mother. She's known for her crude sense of humor and coarse manner of speaking, as well as her harsh personality and overall badassery. She loves Thorn and vice versa, but in the past, she had questionable motives. She never tried to use him, but she wanted him to join her in getting revenge on someone who wronged her, and she did everything she could to get him on her side. Unfortunately for her, Thorn sees the good in everyone, so he ended up not helping her and did his best to talk her out of revenge. Sakura listened to him, at least for now. Thorn hasn't seen or heard from Sakura for a good number of years - she was around when Jaguar was very young, but shortly after that, she vanished. He hopes she is doing well and assumes she returned to North Moontas to rejoin the Huntresses. Korravai Korravai is his grandmother on his father's side. She never visits, but she's a master of weapons and explosives, known for her homemade grenades. Thorn has seen her a few times, but not often, and he wishes he knew more about her. Atasuke Atasuke took over Jaguar and Storm's training when Fern was unable to continue. Thorn hated him at first because he took it as Atasuke trying to take over his role as their father; he then realized how much Jaguar and Storm loved Atasuke and decided that if he was important to them, then he was important to him too. They were buddies then, and everything seemed fine until one fateful day when Atasuke's assigned mission went horribly wrong. Atasuke was executed by the Ancient Kingdom, and everyone else on his mission was killed with the exception of Jaguar and Storm, who managed to escape. Thorn never quite got over his friend's death, and while he found it irrational to pin the blame on Armistice, he left the organization. Xanadu Xanadu is Samurath's most famous witchdoctor, as well as the most mysterious. She is the one who heard the Prophecy of the All-Seeing Light, where the Light promised that the Seven Empowered would come to set things right again on Samurath and vanquish evil. Not only that, but she's Thorn's teacher, and while he hasn't seen her in centuries, he values everything she taught him and doubts he would be half the witchdoctor he is without her teachings. Trivia * He is one of the oldest Defenders in the series. Since Defenders have eternal youth, age is more of a measure of power once they get beyond 30 - the longer they're around, the stronger they get - but the point is, Thorn was born a loooong time ago. * His real name is Koga, meaning "old river". * He always looks at his feet when he walks because one time, when Storm was little, he stepped on her. Obviously, he doesn't want that to happen again, even though she's much bigger now. * He hates seagulls. HATES THEM. * He's lactose intolerant but eats pizza anyway. * He does not like milk. * He likes bubbles. He just does. Spicy Quotes "HOLY SQUASH." "THESE BROWNIES ARE SALTIER THAN MY WIFE'S PERSONALITY I mean sweeter." "And I suppose you can cook, sweetheart?" (to Fern when she says he's bad at cooking) Gallery Drawings Drawn by me unless otherwise stated. Other Stuff Reference Images These aren't mine! Just here for reference purposes. :3 Category:Characters Category:Content (Samurai) Category:Males